dinopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Fukuiraptor
| image = Fukuiraptor-Anness-Publishing-NHMPL.jpg|thumb | image_caption = An artist's illustration of Fukuiraptor kitadaniensis | image_width = 240px | regnum = Animalia | phylum = Chordata | classis = Sauropsida | clade1 = Dinosauria | superordo = Theropoda | genus = Fukuiraptor | genus_authority = Azuma & Currie, 2000 | species = F. kitadaniensis | type_species = Fukuiraptor kitadaniensis | type_species_authority = Azuma & Currie, 2000 }} Fukuiraptor (foo-KWEE-rap-TOR) was a small member of the allostists went excavating on the small island of Japan in hopes to find something. What they found shocked the world. They discovered a large claw that was first thought to be the sickle-claw belonging to a large, unknown member of the dromaeosaurid (or raptor) family of dinosaurs, so it was named Fukuiraptor, or "Fukui thief". However, closer examination a few years ago and more bones discovered of this elusive predator proved that this was, in fact, a type of allosaurid theropod that was closely related to the more well-known Allosaurus. This is very similar to what happened with Fukuiraptor's close relatives Megaraptor and Sinraptor. However, based on the small size of this carnosaur it's been debated whether or not it was a juvenile, but a few years later several more specimens were found that were even smaller than the first specimen, so it's beginning to look like they didn't get very big. This is a very significant find in paleontology history because until then, we did not know that large carnivores were capable of li ving on the small island of Japan. Description Fukuiraptor was quite small in terms of allosaurids, growing to be only about 14 feet (4.2 meters) long and weighing only about 450 lbs. (200 kg.) while its relative Allosaurus grew to be nearly 43 feet (13 meters) in length and nearly four tons in weight. Howev er, it was likely the biggest predator in its environment and was quite capable of eating about anything it could catch. Probably the most likely reason for its smallness is because of island-dwarfism, which is caused when an animal is trapped on a small island and throughout time it gets smaller and smaller to be able to survive by not having to eat or drink as much as it would being much larger. This is especially likely since Japan is such a small island and, because the sea-levels were much higher back then, would've minimized its size even more. It's not quite known what Fukuiraptor's main prey item would've been, but considering how short food supply was on the island it likely mostly survived on lizards, passing-by pterosaurs, or pos sibly even fish. What's unusual about this relatively unknown allosaurid is that it had relatively long arms with such large claws in relative to its body size, this could indicate that it was a skillful fisher and that may have been its main food source. Like other carnosaurs, Fukuiraptor ''was bipedal, and walked on two back legs with three toes with sharp talons on the ends. It had a long tail that was designed to help it walk more balanced and it had sharp, blade-like teeth that were designed to tear through the flesh of its unlucky victims. In Popular Culture ''Fukuiraptor was featured in an epsiode of the popular show Dinosaur King. References http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fukuiraptor http://www.prehistoric-wildlife.com/species/f/fukuiraptor.html http://www.redorbit.com/education/reference_library/science_1/dinosauria/2583126/fukuiraptor/ http://ageofdinosaurs.com/dinosaurs/fukuiraptor.htm Category:Diapsid Reptiles Category:Vertebrates Category:Archosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Allosaurs Category:Carnosaurs Category:Reptiles Category:Apex predators Category:Prehistoric Life Category:Early Cretaceous dinosaurs Category:Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Cretaceous animals Category:Cretaceous Period Category:Cretaceous reptiles Category:Early Cretaceous Reptiles Category:Dinosaurs of Asia Category:Large Carnivores Category:Small Carnivores Category:Dinosaurs Category:Life Category:LifeForms Category:Lifeforms Category:Lists of prehistoric vertebrates Category:Prehistoric animals of Asia Category:Extinct animals of Asia Category:Dinosaurs of japan Category:Dinosaurs of Japan Category:Theropods Category:Dromaeosaurs Category:Raptors Category:Small Carnivore Category:Small Theropod Category:Predators Category:Medium-sized carnivores Category:Early Cretaceous dinosaurs of Asia Category:Extinct animals of Japan Category:Early Cretaceous Category:Feathered dinosaurs